The Love Bug
by LightingWinter2
Summary: Raven can't controll her powers much any more. Beast Boy wants to change in to more than animal. Everyone wants something they can't have until one teenage girl comes along and they all get hit bye the love bug.
1. Chapter 1

_ The Love Bug_

_**I hate Terra! That it is rated T because of curse words and HATE HER!**_

_**Raven's View**_

Oooo. Another day at Titan's tower. After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil of Beast Boy's hero kicked in (Finally) and Robin and Starfire's love fest in Tokyo. Today is a little different because Starfire asked Cyborg if he could teach her how to cook human food. So Beast Boy asked Robin to play 'Mega Monkeys 8: Attack of the Vampires'. That it was a tie so far. It's a new game Starfire and Robin was so kindly to give Beast Boy for saving all us, Titans. He loved Cyborg's and my gift, but I tell that later.

And where was I when this was happening. In the middle of the ruckus at the end of the couch, close to the kitchen. Reading 'Three Hearts and Three Lions' by Poul Anderson. It's about Holger Carlsen is an Allied covert operative who assists the Danish Resistance to the Nazis. After an explosion, he finds himself carried to a parallel universe, which proves to have the Matter of France as its historical past. There he finds that the evil of Faerie is encroaching on humanity.

His quest finally leads him to discover that he is Ogier the Dane, sent to this universe by Morgan le Fay, and to fight the battle that drives back the evil. This also thrust him back into our world, in which he is able to ensure that Nazis can not stop a crucial escape from occupied Europe.

And occasionally look over to my crush and sometimes he look to see me looking at him. Thank Azar that I have my hood up to cover most of my face especially my cheeks because I blush red each time (Trying to keep my emotions in line). I usually look back at my book quickly and read or ask emotionless Why you looking at me? then do the same thing...Until I look at him again.

If your wonder who it is you have to keep listening. I am a little board so I'll look what Cyborg and Starfire are doing. So I turn my body around and peak over the couch

"Okay, we made our fortunes. Time to check these puppies off. Robin will tell you later about that. Now do we have the sugar?" Cyborg asked

"It is on the counter, friend Cyborg "Starfire said while He sees look back at the list then look back at her

How 'bout vanilla? He asks

"Here it is." She says

Cyborg sees and looks back at the list. Not look away from the list. Which I knew was bad idea,but I think I would get a crack out it so I keep my mouth shut. I put my book down

"Great. Do we have the oil?" He says She runs and get the oil, but not cooking oil. She comes back with oil for a car. I cover my mouth trying to hold in the laughter, but keep snorting. The boys got to see this. So I push Beast Boy, not daring to keep my eyes off the scene and he waves me away.

I push hard enough to make Beast Boy's and Robin's head collide hard. OW! They both say

"Raven, why you do that! "My love,Beast Boy yelled at me. I look away for a moment with my hand is still covering my mouth then switch it for one finger then switch it back for I feel a chuckle coming. Then a snort slipped as I blushed pink(Ew *shutters*Pink) then pointed at Cyborg and Starfire.

"I got the oil" Starfire said

"Good. The flour?" Cyborg asks not to dare look back then she flies to get 'the flour'.

She come in with an actual flower then puts it on the counter. Robin and Beast Boys go into a laughing fit. Falling off the couch as screaming their laughter. Banging and kicking the floor. And for me I know it no me to say this, but... I am snorting up a storm. Covering my mouth with both of my hands.

"I got the flower. You wanted." She says, Then Cyborg finally looks up at us with a weird confused face then I point to the counter. When he did he screamed like a little girl and look at Starfire with disbelief and shock then at me with the same look. Same as for Beast Boy and Robin as their laughter end and Starfire. But the biggest one must be Beast Boy

'_**I am so sorry, Starfire, but this is just too funny to pass**_.' I thought

With things flying, melting, and finally blowing them up because I might do same. But it is getting really hard to breathe with this laughter that keeps building. Then I finally let go. Laughing hard as I could for all the funny in my life.

Especially for this and all of Beast Boy's jokes. I know I say they are not, but I been lying. I fall back on couch, holding my stomach. I laughed so hard my whole body hurt. It took 12 minutes or so to stop laugh. Then I sit up straight and fix my self. And couldn't help, but smirk with my monotone voice said,

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, but laugh. Just too funny." Beast Boy was about say something when the trouble alarm when off. Trouble. The job calls And the screen shows what is going on. The first thing we hear is a very high pitched scream then we see a girl that is about 17 has dirty blond hair running from Johnny Rancid on his motorcycle.

"Come here, baby and give Johnny a good frenching" Johnny said It made me sick. He looks to old to be that girl's boyfriend.

"No! Leave me alone! I thought I told you I already have a boyfriend! HOW I END UP IN THIS!" The girl said

"I feel bad for her" I said Titans we must help her at once Robin slamming a fist into the palm of his hand for dramatic effect Titans, move out Leading the way out the door with the last one. As we leave I hear her voice on the screen,

"Leave me alone or I have to use force!"

_**Unknown Person's View**_

Ah man, I am heading in a dead end. Oh well. At I could use my powers on this Johnny person or whatever. I am suppose to see the Titans now. I came from New Jersey and I ran away. That is all you going know for now.

_'Okay, so one more scream to slow him down.'_ I mutter to myself then stop for second. I turn around and use my powers. Which people would think it's a cry for help, but not. It's a scream to slow people down like vehicles, machines, and people with the super speed powers. Just 2 screams and they're slow as a normal person for 4 hours.

And I keep going until I finally reach the dead end. I turn around when he came to a stopped his motorcycle and got off. I showed a determined face until I heard a boy call out _**'Titans Go!**_' And the Teen Titan in front of me

"Johnny, you're done touching teenage girls." Robin said

"Dude! That is just sick and totally wrong" Beast Boy said as I walk up to Robin and tap hard on his shoulder. And he turns around and says "What? Oh."

"Robin! You have no idea how RUDE you were because I was about to handle Johnny Tough myself" I said clearly annoyed like I usually am

"Like you have powers. We would have known and you would NOT have been screaming!"

"Let me show you what I do" I lift my arms,my eyes glow light purple as I scream these words "DARK, LIGHT, LOVE!" And my teal powers turn into a hand and yanks his underwear over head then spins him around fast then slap handcuffs on him and put him in the cop car. Once I turn off my power I turn around and smile with a little chuckle. They look at me in shock and disbelief and then Cyborg and Beast Boy start laughing. Then I pass out because I feel so really weak.

_**Beast Boy's View**_

Once we got back to the tower. We put the mysterious girl in the medical bay. Cy's been checking her. While I am next to my crush, Raven on the right side of the bed near her head healing it. It is because the girl had a nasty fall when she pass out.

"Well she's fine. Except the nasty bump on her her which Raven is fixing. She just needs rest." Cyborg explained

We finally get a good look at her. She has dirty blond hair, teal eyes, tan-pale skin. I think a 36 C-cup boobs. And her outfit has green bow on neck, blue fish net gloves to the shoulder, fingerless gloves on her hands. Purple baggy boy shorts, a baggy teal t-shirt with a green peace sign inside of purple heart .And a red and teal heart necklace. She is pretty, but Raven is gorgeous.

"I wonder how long she been running? Do you know Cyborg?" I ask

"She has been running for 4 hours. Which is bad." He said

"Why" Robin asked

"Because this girl has physical asthma"

"Want is this so called 'asthma' and 'physical'?" Starfire asked

"Physical is another for saying you're active. You are moving" Robin explained

"And asthma is a tighten of the lungs and make your body weak with a quick and actives when it has to do with your allergies or when your body is over active" Raven explain so nicely in her monotone

"Oh. Thank you friends!" Star exclaims

"Raven go in her mind and Find out a few things." Robin said. Raven hesitated, but cross her legs and repeated her mantra. 20 minutes when she came back looking scared and was crying. I ran over with open arms and she wrapped her arms immediately around me and I closed my arms around her. "So what did you find, Raven?"

She have been sobbing in my chest when she heard him. Still holding on to me, she looked at the girl then at Robin. When she sobbed, "I heard screaming. A lot of screaming and crying. Her hero name is Physic Love Bug, Other then that I can't tell. She caught me and she is pissed at you. It's too horrible to tell. And we're the same. I will tell no more."

And at the moment Physic Love Bug woke up pissed and we all know who at. "TRYING TO SEE MY HORRIBLE PAST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION !" She took a deep breath

"Never mind. I was going to come here anyway to help all of you. Raven with powers so she can express feelings freely and talk about your past because I went to Azar when I was young, I met you when I was 8. I was destine to train you. Starfire with the world's customs and Earth languages also to turn down the emotions without turning off your powers."

She sighed "Robin, when I got my powers. I also learned from the best fighters and superheroes of the world. All I know about how I got my powers was no accident and it had to do with world's government. So you can't find out because it's a secret to all mankind including myself. So I will train. Cyborg, you need to help me with finding out my powers and promise me. You won't tell anyone how I got my powers because like I said top secret and if you do I will upgrades for your body that was handed from Stone corp. to give to you. 'Cause I don't want that body to die in 22 years. And I'll help you with the T-car. My poppy was a mechanic for a few years. And no that is not my dad."

Cyborg looked shocked when she said that last part She read my mind

"Well, I am not called Physic Love Bug for nothing. Oh and feel free to call me by nicknames , I don't matter. Beast Boy I help you with two thing. One thing, I will tell you in private and two, how kick ass in video games. And you got any food, I'm hungry."

She pulls the wires from here chest and jumps off the walks to the door "I will have anything expect with spices, brown sugar, peppers,mustard, honey (allergic to pollen), black pepper or Starfire's food. I'm sorry, Star. I teach you later because I want teach Beast Boy about video game's." She LEVITATES in to the hall then pops her head in. "Come on! I don't know where the common room is and I'll answer every question I can."

"Then let's go P.L.B., you can try my tofu" I call heading out the door as Love smiles and follows me

"No way, B.B. She is eating meat." Cy called running next to me

"My favorite meat is steak, Ham, but I love tofu." Buggy said "Hey Raven, I like reading, tea, and mediating too. And I will teach you how yoga could help." In a black bird flash, Raven came trough, grabbed Love Bug's wrist and when as fast as she could, flying of course, to the common room when we all got there Love was laughing happily.

"That was cool! Can we do it again?" Physic was looking hopeful "Oh hey guys. And just for the update my favorite food is any kind pasta" She said with a smile and sat on couch

"We can agree on that" Me and Cyborg said

"Great!. Cyborg start cooking, Beast Boy start setting the game up cause I have no idea how. And No horror. I hate horror. Scares the crap of me"

"Got it!"

"Are you going to teach me yoga to help my power stay clam for the rest of my life?" Raven asked hang over the couch. Lovey nodded and said,

"Yup, I got a few tricks up my sleeve for you so show love for the man you want. Wink, wink, nudge nudge" She made Raven BLUSH PINK! and the lamp melted. "Relax, Raven. I won't tell. Now take deep breaths and you'll be fine." Raven did what she was told Good. "Now ,B.B, Is the game set I am ready to kick your ass. And Raven your Book of Azar, is right here in my hand." With an evil smirk

"Thanks" She said in shock as took the book and sits at her corner of the couch

"I can teleport anything close to me or in my hand." Still with that smirk

"Yeah well, I am too kick your ass too. Which color? Black, Blue, Green, Red, Purple, or Teal." I asked

"Teal is my color, Baby B. Toss it here." I toss the teal controller and I jump to couch next to beautiful Raven. Then Robin sits next to Buggy and Star to Robin.

_**Physic Love Bug's View**_

Once Robin sat next to me. I knew it was question time "Okay everyone can ask your questions and try not read your mind" Everyone laughed even Raven with a dry chuckle "And before you ask Star. As I said teal is my color, but I also love blue, green, purple, red, and black. Yes, of course I will be your friend. I barely have any anyway. Go figure. I hate pink for my own reasons and I don't really like shopping as you can see I'm a tomboy." I say as I shutter at the color I know Raven is happy about that

"How did you know that?" Raven asked

"I am empathic too. Next question I said as the game came on. I was shocked to find out what the game was Mario Brothers Racer! No way! You are done because every time I when to my uncle Jimmy's. I played it. Yay!"

"How long have you been living in Jump?" Robin said

"I been living in Jump for two years, but the whole time Johnny has been chasing me. I have been moving from state to state from Woodbridge, New Jersey getting rides after I help them with their problem."

"Were having you been living, my new friend?"

"A horrible motel down town. It is hard by because mail is slow and my boyfriend has been sending me the money that I get every time I use my powers I get thousand bucks and the more power I use the more money I get. I say as my car goes around the turn and made Beast Boy's Luigi explode and I get first place then laughing evilly So I use a lot power, but as you saw I get exhausted so I need Raven to help me to use a lot of power without getting tried or having an asthma attack. Which was hard with Johnny outside my door. Stalking me, going everywhere I went. BOOYAH! I totally kicked your ass, Beast Boy! YES!" Beast Boy in shock

"It is a good thing he is in jail now. I will talk to the chief and double his sentence for stalking you." Robin said kindly

"Thank you, mister stuck up "I growling at him pissed, rolling my eyes entering my initials into the game

"Still pissed about me making Raven go in your mind" He said sheepish

"No, really?" I said sarcastically then scoffing.

Beast Boy recovering from shock saying, "Double or nothing!"

With an evil smirk, I said, "You're on. Hey Cy, you ready with the sauce I like to try my grandma's secret ingredient"

"Not yet" Cy said

"Tell me when you are"

"You got it. I like to a question"

Shoot

"How could you like tofu?"

"Simple really. I want to become a vegetarian when I was 14 years old. I wanted to be a vegetarian and I had Campbell's vegetarian soup and I loved it also it had tofu." I said with a smile that is when I kicked B.B's ass again

"Ah man, one more game!" BB said

"I can't, Grass stain. I only do even numbers because I hate odd. Besides I might let you win." Then I heard Robin talking to Raven

"Raven, are you sure there is nothing with her and Slade, a spy, or any bad feelings? Because we can't have another traitor like Terra" Robin whispered to her and she winced at the bitch's name. I put down the controller

"Robin, I am 100 percent sure that I feel nothing and I looked in her memory. She has has been tell nothing, but the truth the whole time. And you been mean to her since you met her. The thing that is shocking me. Is that I like her as a friend. Which is shitting weird since usually I am the one hating the new Titan. She sighed while I growled and narrowed my eyes at the bastard. Also she is pissed off at you right now even more because heard the conversion we are having."

"YOU BET I'M FUCKING PISSED! Comparing me to THAT bitch and thinking I have been working with that bastard!That I am a SPY! Now you have to wait until I come down fully so you could say your sorry"

"Buggy, the sauce is done" Called Cy

"Good, now bring out the sugar! I'm coming!" I called back. I get off the couch and walk to Cyborg and walk around to the pot.

"I got the sugar. What do you need it for?" He said as he gave me it.

You'll see I took the sugar and put some in

"What the fuck are you doing?" He cursed at me for it as I stirred with a wooden spoon

"Taste it" I pick up the spoon and put a little in his mouth

"Hmmm, that's good" He said as I put the spoon down in the sink and washing it.

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Love Bug. Get ready for fluffy goodness.**_


	2. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
